The present invention is related to an artistic black/white board with decorative function. Two reels are hidden in two opposite sides of the frame of the black/white board. At least one picture is extensibly wound on one of the reels. When not used, the picture is pulled out and unwound from the reel to cover the black/white board to achieve a decorative effect.
All kinds of large-size and small-size black/white boards are widely used in different institutes, offices and families for writing and memorizing things. A conventional black board is fixed on a wall. Other movable black/white boards are hung on a bracket fixed on a wall.
The conventional black/white board has a frame and a black/white panel enclosed in the frame. A fixed or movable pen channel is disposed on the frame for placing pens therein. Such black/white board is simply for writing and memorizing things and has no other function. When not used, such black/white board is stored in a storage to occupy much room or hollowly hung on the wall to lead to a poor appearance.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an artistic black/white board with decorative function. The artistic black/white board has an artistic frame. Two reels are hidden in two opposite sides of the frame. At least one picture is extensibly wound on one of the reels. In use, the artistic black/white board serves as a normal black/white board for writing and memorizing things. When not used, the picture is pulled out and unwound from the reel to cover the black/white board to serve as a wall painting for achieving a decorative effect and beautifying the appearance.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: